eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amayui Castle Meister:Chapter 5
__FORCETOC__ Extra Loser Maze 4F unlocked. Main At start: Quests "Go to Leak Path", "Prepare for war against Spirits", "Aim for Goddess Rank LV 10" gotten and also "Train Katorit more" if you have trained Katorit before. Free map Gushuer Ruins - Ruined Forest City, Spirit Road - Spirit Leak Path event unlocked. Defensive Battle events 1 day passed: Castle Gate Defensive Battle event and a Katorit event on Kisnir's House. *Defense Battle: Beware of the 3 Moving Figures. Should be ok with the crafted Blessed weapons. EASY TO MISS: After the Castle Gate Defensive Battle if you watched the Spirit Road - Spirit Leak Path event once already, do not do the "?" other event in the Fortress yet, but let 2 days pass: Another Defensive Battle event on Castle Gate appears with stronger ghosts (should be no problem). > +2 days passed and the last one appears, filled with treasures as well: 5 Mercury Gems, 2 Sun Gems, 2 Moon Gems, 1 Pluto Gem, 1 Pouch of Blood, 5 Yellow Liquids, 5 Purple Liquids, 5 Green Liquids, 5 Red Liquids, 1 Trade Vault, 3 Refined Dark Stones, 20 Azure Nuts. Katorit events Some days passed: At Katorit's level 12-13+, she has event on Avaro's Studio, that gives her "Adult Release" skill. Some days passed: At Katorit's level 15+ (and if you completed many recipes?), she has event on Old Engineer's House. 3+ days passed: At Katorit's level 15+ (with 40+ kills?), she has "?" event on Old Engineer's House that makes her leave the party and gives quest "Search for Bank Grebel" and unlocks Dragon Valley - Great Bank Grebel quest map, where she rejoins. Dragon Valley - Great Bank Rebel: NOTE: Not completing this map till the end of Chapter 6 is the Katorit flag ON which is one of the condition for the "B" route (read Chapters and Routes). "Train Katorit more" and "Search for Bank Grebel" quests fail and Katorit leaves permanently in Chapter 7 (in ng+ clone works). Objective: Reach the event area with Katorit, fall back with her until auto-event, then beat the boss with your party. *You can wait with Katorit reaching the event area, until you explored the rest of the map. *Gather your party at north-east (left of the Deploy Gate) and at the Healing Feather, where 2 paths will be open and leads to the boss after the auto-event. North-east path is shorter and also has a Deploy Gate. *The boss has Thunder weakness (it was 2-shot for me with Ranrinyuikis's Shockwave skill and Ior with Electric Cleaver weapon) *Clearing the map adds quest "Search for Adult Katorit" which you can do on any map, after you do "Adult Release" with Katorit and then get Avaro next to her. Other events If you reach Goddess Rank LV 10 and view Fia's star event, the other non-battle events will temporarily disappear in the Fortress until you visit the Royal Village for event. Some days passed after start: There will be a "?" event on Avaro's Studio that gives you the quest "Make Phantom Grass" +recipe. Completing it gives you a Magnetic Mirror (grants Reflect I skill) and Gaidal flag +1 (read Chapters and Routes) Gushuer Ruins - Ruined Forest City: '''The boss here (located at north-west in the dark) has a 9 range skill called "Sniper Shelling". If you beat the boss you will have a "?" Diethelm event in the Fortress which gives quest "Make Steel Pillar" +recipe, also unlocks Gushuer Ruins - Closed Flooded Path. Crafting it unlocks Fortress - Sealed Hall free map. '''Fortress - Sealed Hall: There are Stone Golems here, most of them hidden in the wall. Beating the boss makes a Diethelm star event appear in Fortress. *The Stone Golems will only step out from the hidden walls if they are discovered, so you can just skip them too if you want. *Stone Golems can drop Pearl Steels with the drop tactics and you can make early Succubus Shields if you have Yuichiri Nectars too. Diethelm's level 23+: star event gives Scorching Axis Hammer and Scorching Axis Crossbow fire element recipes. (might need Fortress - Sealed Hall: Beating the boss and then saw Diethelm star event) If Lishenzeri reaches level 25, her star event unlocks quest "Go with Lishe to Tomb" and Redcliff Crater - Demon's Tomb quest map. Objective: Let Lishenzeri reach the event area, she mustn't be attacked. On the second map the boss has no weakness but earth and holy attacks do normal damage to him. *Might make it faster to use Adult Katorit's Transfer skill. *Doing the map from second time, the map where the boss was is also at the north and there is a chest with a Maria Heart. Spirit Road battles After the 1st Castle Gate Defensive Battle, do Spirit Road - Spirit Leak Path event (if you haven't done that already) and let 1 day pass: "?" other event appears in the Fortress that gives quest "Make Spirit Ship" +recipe. Making it gives quest "Head to Spirit Leak Path with boat" and watch the Spirit Road - Spirit Leak Path again. *'Warning:' Watching the event the second time now will lead to 1 strong boss fight and a battle map (Tower of Sin) with Roseline's 2 ghost minions without return. **'Strong Boss Fight:' Beat it in 30 turns. Since it has 100 Constitution, it's impossible to beat it on first play with physical attacks, so use magic attacks. (on 2nd turn kill her with luck: weaken her with Fia's Light Blast + Flurry II, finish her with Mikeyu) **Tower of Sin: Quickly capture the visible monster portals, you should be able to defeat the 2 ghost minions easily, with Blessed weapons for example. Finishing this map unlocks Spirit Road - Between Resentment quest map. Spirit Road - Between Resentment Objective: Defeat Roseline WARNING: Starting this map will move you to Chapter 6 without return! *There are 3 Mythical Hydras at three 2x3 square corridors that will fire breath aoe attack if you have at least 2 characters near its range. Roseline does the same but with a dark aoe attack. Beating Roseline continues to the last map, Ebony Palace. Spirit Road - Ebony Palace Objective: Defeat Girch. *Attacking him with Lishenzel and Kisnir gives scenes each. *When he has half-low life, he will run to the back (to the Treto Maidens or to the Deploy Gate to heal him) *The treasure chest between the 2 Treto Maidens will contain the same item later even if it's skipped now. Beating Girch moves you to Chapter 6. Next game+ EU Cards: 1 in Fortress - Sealed Hall. Black EU Cards: 1 in Spirit Road - Tower of Sin and Ebony Palace, Redcliff Crater - Devil's Tomb (at boss area after revisit). At start: "?" Castle Gate event > Another "?" Castle Gate event after the 1st Castle defensive battle > Monster Mall with 20 additional free spaces (not sure what is the requirement for this), where you can buy monsters who appear in the current route for upgrading the summons. Also new recipe for capture limit. If you have all yuikis, a Fia "?" event on Avaro's Studio appears (The Silver Wine Ranrinyuiki H event might be a requirement because she mentions it in the event) that unlocks Yuiki Village - Yellow Acorn Tower, Rusting Pale Storm, Shallow Stream Tower, True Melt Wall quest maps and their "Go to..." quests. Yup, only yuikis can enter, so here comes the fruit of upgrading the yuikis. *Each map has its own boss which should be no problem if you upgraded the yuikis. *The maps can only be done once, except: read below Finishing the last map gives a Ranrinyuiki H event on Avaro's Studio. After that a Yourinyuiki "?" event appears on Avaro's Studio that enables the Yuiki Village maps for everyone (Not sure what is the requirement for this, in the event Yourinyuiki talks about Avaro being recognized by him, so Avaro should be level 60?). Also, new recipes are added, including powerups for the summons. (This here is a bit messed up because the Stimulating Elixir gives event with the officially not yet joined Roseline and Dancing Puppet.) To Chapter 6 Category:Amayui Castle Meister Guide